1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a printed circuit board (PCB) and a semiconductor package including the PCB, and more particularly, to a PCB including a recess, and a semiconductor package including the PCB.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technologies, semiconductor packages are becoming more integrated and thus semiconductor products are being made smaller and lighter. In order to shrink and lighten semiconductor products, a method of repeatedly stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips is used. In a semiconductor chip stacking structure, underfill resin is used to fix a lower semiconductor chip and an upper semiconductor chip that is stacked on the lower semiconductor chip. As the underfill resin is injected into a gap between a PCB and a semiconductor chip and cured therein, a connection space between the PCB and the semiconductor chip is reinforced by the underfill resin.